fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo DS5 Virtual Console
The Nintendo DS5 virtual console consists of many Nintendo games from the past on the DS, Game Boy Advance, NES, SNES, N64, GameCube, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and even the Virtual Boy. The games can be bought from the DS5 Shop. Prices DS * Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Kart DS * Nintendogs * Super Princess Peach * New Super Mario Bros. * Mario Party DS * Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time * Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story * Mario Vs. Donkey Kong 2: March Of The Minis * Mario Vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 * Yoshi’s Island DS * Metroid Prime Hunters * DK: Jungle Climber * Pokemon Diamond Version * Pokemon Pearl Version * Pokemon Black Version * Pokemon White Version * The Legend Of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Yoshi Touch & Go * Tetris DS * Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic At The Winter Olympic Games * Star Fox Command * Kirby: Squeak Squad * The Legend Of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Pokemon HeartGold * Pokemon SoulSilver * Scribblenauts NES * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Jr. * Mario Bros. * The Legend Of Zelda * Donkey Kong 3 * Balloon Fight * Metroid * Excitebike * Mach Rider * Pinball * Clu Clu Land * Kid Icarus * Dr. Mario * Zelda II: The Adventure Of Link * Yoshi * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels * Ice Climber * Kirby’s Adventure * Punch-Out!! * NES Open Golf Tournament * Pac-Man * Wario’s Woods * Wrecking Crew * Donkey Kong Jr. Math N64 * Super Mario 64 * Mario Kart 64 * The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time * The Legend Of Zelda: Majora’s Mask * Super Smash Bros. * Mario Party * Mario Party 2 * Mario Party 3 * Mario Golf * Mario Tennis * Star Fox 64 * Yoshi’s Story * Paper Mario * Dr. Mario 64 * Pokemon Stadium * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Pokemon Snap * Cruis’n USA * Donkey Kong 64 * Diddy Kong Racing * 1080 Snowboarding * F-Zero X * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Wave Race 64 * Excitebike 64 * Pilotwings 64 SNES * Super Mario World * Star Fox * Donkey Kong Country * Super Mario Kart * F-Zero * Pilotwings * Earthbound * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest * The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past * Kirby Super Star * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi’s Island * Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars * Super Metroid * Super Mario All-Stars * Kirby’s Dream Land 3 * Kirby’s Avalanche * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble GameCube * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Super Mario Sunshine * Luigi’s Mansion * Metroid Prime * Super Mario Strikers * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Mario Party 4 * Mario Superstar Baseball * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Mario Party 5 * Mario Power Tennis * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Star Fox: Assault * The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Star Fox Adventures * F-Zero GX * Animal Crossing * Pikmin * Pikmin 2 * Pokemon Colosseum * Pokemon Channel * Kirby Air Ride GBA * Pokemon Ruby * Pokemon Sapphire * Super Mario Advance * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Mario Vs. Donkey Kong * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$! * Pokemon Emerald * DK: King Of Swing * Mario Pinball Land * Mario Golf: Advance Tour * Mario Tennis: Power Tour * Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World * Yoshi’s Island: Super Mario Advance 3 * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Yoshi Topsy-Turvy * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Metroid Fusion * Mario Party Advance * Wario Land 4 * Game & Watch Gallery 4 * Advance Wars GBC * Pokemon Gold * Pokemon Silver * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe * Wario Land II * Wario Land III * The Legend Of Zelda: Oracle Of Ages * The Legend Of Zelda: Oracle Of Seasons * Game & Watch Gallery 2 * Game & Watch Gallery 3 * The Legend Of Zelda: Link’s Awakening DX * Pokemon Trading Card Game Game Boy * Super Mario Land * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Gold Coins * Kirby’s Dream Land * Pokemon Red * Pokemon Blue * Pokemon Yellow * Kirby’s Dream Land 2 * The Legend Of Zelda: Link’s Awakening * Metroid II: Return Of Samus * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 * Yoshi * Dr. Mario * Donkey Kong * Game & Watch Gallery * Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! Virtual Boy * Mario Clash * Mario Tennis * Virtual Boy Wario Land Category:Consoles Category:Virtual Reality consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles